teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Werefox
Werefoxes belong to the same supernatural class as werewolves, werejaguars, and werecoyotes. They are known as Children of the Moon. Werefoxes are born, made, or created as a result of an alpha werewolf's bite bringing forth the person's true inner self. Like kitsune, they are known for their cunning and trickster nature. History The werefox (Also known as huli jing) are more common in China and other parts of Asia. Similar to the other moon children, a werefox's powers are at their peak on the night of a full moon. Werefoxes are not pack creatures. They tend to either live solitary lives or remain with members of their own family. A unique trait to their species is their dependency on the life-force of others in order to maintain their fox powers. Similar to a succubus or incubus, a werefox can drain a person of their life-force (though they do not need to do so through sexual intercourse). More experienced werefoxes can drain just a little bit of energy due to their practiced control, but new or young werefoxes may accidentally kill someone they drain. They are more or less human when lacking in power, but they still posses the weaknesses common among their kind. They can only shift if they have enough power to manifest the transformation. The full moon can replenish a werefox of his or her power if they have no energy. Appearance When a werefox transforms they grow more hair on the sides of their head. Their eyes glow a luminescent blue-green color. Their ears become more rounded and stick out more and their faces become more pointed with sharper cheekbones and their brow's are less pronounced than a werewolf's while their skin turns a dark orange or blacker tone with a rare few developing a chalky pallor. Their teeth become sharper but not as pronounced as their canine cousins and their nails are more curved. Behavior Werefoxes are not as temperamental as many of the other children of the moon and thus have an easier time blending in with humans than other shifters. They are known for their cunning and patience. Though they are not pack orientated as werewolves, they are organized enough to band together during times of crisis or keep in contact with one another to offer help. When they hunt, they tend to hunt alone. Or with a trusted friend or family member. Older-stronger werefoxes have been known to claim territory for themselves and will allow younger-weak werefoxes to feed but they must pay a tithe to the werefox whose territory they are hunting on. They tend to hunt in bars or clubs where there is an abundance of people to feed on. They tend to flirt or seduce their prey to get close enough to feed from them. They can feed on humans and other supernatural beings; shifters or humans with the spark tend to have more energy to feed from, but unless they are vulnerable or they have help from another werefox they will not attempt such an attack. Hunters keep a close eye on werefoxes. So long as they don't kill those they feed on the Hunters won't bother them. When dealing with a werefox one should know they treasure two things. Life-force, which they may demand as payment for aid or knowledge. They are especially fond of riddles and puzzles. Creation Werefoxes are created one of three ways. *'Mutation': Like the kanima, a werefox can be created as a result of the bite from an alpha werewolf mutating them. Normally when an alpha learns someone they bit has become a werefox they usually kill them, abandon them to fend for themselves, or in the rare case hand them over to another werefox to train. *'Born': If two werefoxes were to breed the resulting offspring tends result in a pureblood werefox. Though they don't manifest their powers until they hit puberty. *'Created': Unlike other shifters who are made via bite, a werefox can turn a human into on of their kind by sharing his or her own life-force with the one they intend to make. It takes more than one transfer for this to occur, usually about nine. This is considered to be a sacred act, werefoxes do not transform someone without good reason. Usually the person they are turning is someone they care for or if the one they are turning proves useful. The bond between a werefox and their maker is strong. The newborn (or kit) is very protective and will do anything they can to keep their maker safe. Powers & Abilities The werefox share many of the same abilities as the other children of the moon. But they also posses some abilities unique to their kind. Since they need to feed on the life-force of others to power their abilities their power levels can vary depending on how often they feed. *'Enhanced Senses': Like many supernatural beings werefoxes have enhanced senses. They can track people by their scents and hear a conversation from a great distance. They can tell if someone is lying or sense their emotional state. *'Enhanced Strength': Normally a werefox is as strong as a regular beta werewolf, but if they feed enough they can physically fight an alpha werewolf. *'Life-force Absorption': The werefox's most feared power, when they feed on a person they need to be close enough to pull the required energy through their victims mouth and into there's. A werefox can drain a person causing death or they can feed on multiple targets, making it easier for them keep their energies full. The life they absorb powers their other abilities, once they are depleted of their reserves they can't tap into any of their other powers unless they feed or if it is the night of a full moon. They can also share the life-force they have gathered with another werefox or with a human to help them heal. This is considered a sign of love or trust among the werefox. *'Shadow Veil': Similar to a werewolf's skill to hide their scent from other supernaturals. The werefox can take this a step further, completely hiding their scent, making them impossible to track by scent and even erasing their breath and heartbeat from detection. This aids in their ability to hunt and commit sneak attacks on their enemies. This power is something that is usually taught and very rarely does a werefox learn this power by themselves. Weaknesses Mountain Ash: Like many other supernatural beings werefoxes are unable to cross mountain ash barrios or touch anything made from Rowan. Wolfsbane: Werefoxes are susceptible to being poisoned by monkshood, but not as severely as werewolves or werecyotes. Hunters can still use this to weaken or kill them. Wolf Lichen: Like with kitsune, wolf lichen can have adverse effects, more so than wolfsbane. Category:Species Category:Shape-Shifting species